


Please don't leave me

by threadedLifesource



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan troll turned into a human neko, I don't know what else to tag..., M/M, TW: Self Harm, neko, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadedLifesource/pseuds/threadedLifesource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a fan troll and I felt like making a fanfic with her in it. And Karkats my favorite troll so I added him into it. I wrote this for my best friend and it's only a one shot but yeah... Also I don't think this will become anything more than a one shot(Almost said one shit) Also this is really fucking short don't fuck with me, and Karkats kind of different than we know him because I'm lazy and don't wanna make Kar swear around Aii[pronounced Aie or something] well I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave me

I am officially done. I'm done with the rumors, I'm done with the bullies, and I'm done with life. There's only one person though that I trust now, Karkat Vantas my best friend, we had known each other since the first day of middle school. I was already bullied, beaten, and worn down to cutting to get through what started as the year and then turned into the months and then the weeks and soon the days and hours. It was mostly because i was different, I was a test tube child, I was merged with cat DNA which gave me the ears and the tail as well as the reflexes but I was different so they made me feel like an outcast

"Aiizea! You home!?" Karkat called from downstairs in the living room just as I was about to score another mark on my arm, was all I thought, I hadent heard him come inside the house I could hear him walking up the stairs making me panic,  _He was coming into my room!_ , I accdently sliced my wrist with my knife and sighed as I watched the blood pour out of my wrist my vision blacking out in spots. Karkat opened my door and peeked in. "Aiizea are you- AIIZEA!" He ran over to me and wrestled the knife out of my hands making me whine and grab for it again my arms slumping usslesly to my side. "What are you doing?" He asked as he scarted to clean and dress my cut.

"I thought.. maybe it could get rid of my pain..." I said looking down at my hand in my lap my long nails just about sharp enough that if I just dug into my palm hard enough,  _Yes!_ , I smiled as blood seeped out of my palm Karkat sighing as he finished on my wrist and starting on my palm cutting my nails right after.

"You might never get rid of the pain Aiizea, you need to learn that I'm here for you." He looks up at me and I smile at him sadly curling into his open and inviting arms.

"Thank you..." I whispered into the crook of his neck feeling the smile on his face.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" He asks and I nod to him starting to fall asleep in his arms. "I'll let you rest." He places me on my bed and then heads out of my room and out of the house.

 

**Two weeks later**

It was a terrible day at school today I was done I couldn't take it. I got home and waited till my mom went out that night sent Karkat a text telling him I was going to bed early and then pulled out the pills and knife. I stared at them both and waited for Kars reply, I got it and said night for the last time wrote a note for my mother and then looked at the pain meds, i was fond of these they were for my exesive migraines, and shook out a handful swalowing them down in a few gulps then taking my knife and slicing a cut straight down my veins on both arms already being pulled into a deep sleep.

  
I was swimming in darkness it consumed me I couldn't move and I finally couldn't feel pain, I could hear footsteps somewhere around me and a loud gravaly gasp, no that wasnt right my mother didn't sound like that, I heard a rustling of cloth, mostlikely a phone being taken out of a pocket, and then frantic talking as someone held my head a shaking of my pill bottle a gasp and a number and soon sirens were sounding people were touching me and I didn't have the strength to curl in on myself like I wanted to. It was strange I thought I was alone I thought I could finally leave this world, I was wrong, I don't know how much time passed after that but i soon opened my eyes and winced hands grabbing at me fromm all over a loud voice sounding next to my ear making me flinch the voice turning soft and soothing, "Aiizea can you open your eyes for me..?" He was so hesitant and careful when I opened my eyes slowly taking in Karkats red eyes which seemed to block out all light. "Good, good." He kisses my forehead and I realize that hurts, a lot must be a migraine, I slowly come to terms with what happened and I sigh at my failure tears coming to my eyes falling down my cheeks fast. "Aiizea, come on it's alright no need to cry." His words were so smooth and caring I could tell he ment it. "You go ahead and rest okay." Karkat says and I nod and drift off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! >^-^


End file.
